


A Perfect Parenthood

by ShounenLomWriter



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Bryn and Ophelia are shown as trans!, Creampie, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Impregnation, Male Lactation, Mind Break, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Pregnancy, Sex Magic, Sigurd and Surtr too!, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShounenLomWriter/pseuds/ShounenLomWriter
Summary: Ophelia and Surtr got Invited over by Brynhildr and Sigurd for an ‘Interesting’ Activity in Chaldea.
Relationships: Brynhildr | Lancer/Sigurd | Saber, Ophelia Phamrsolone/Surtr, Sigurd | Saber/Surtr





	A Perfect Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> My Second FGO NSFW Fanfic!
> 
> If you are Uncomfortable with Pregnancy kink stuff please, please don’t read any further!
> 
> With that, Enjoy the Fic!

_Dear Ophelia,_

_I sent you this letter because i wanted to talk to you about something i think you might be interested about.  
meet me and Sigurd at our room at 9:30 pm._

_signed, Brynhildr._

_P.S., Bring Surtr if you need to._

Ophelia looked at the noted she received under the door from her room, she reread the later again, making sure if she read that right.

‘What does Bryn need to tell me that is very important? And why do i have to bring HIM?’

Ophelia wondered as she looks at the last part.

Bringing Surtr with her? That Obsessive Fire Giant and King of Muspelheim that, at times, wouldn’t leave her alone and would always call her name, even when doing simple stuff, he is always around her. Yeah 

He really gets on her nerves very easily.

But Brynhildr wanted her to bring him over if she wanted to, for now Ophelia decides to bring surtr into this.

She has no choice really, but what could Brynhildr and Sigurd would tell her about?

Thats something ophelia has to see for herself.

______________  
  


Ophelia is already with Surtr, and boy does she want to make him shut up already.

”Ophelia, Where are we going that is so important?”

”We are heading over to Brynhildr and Sigurd’s room Surtr..” she had to explain to him how it was Brynhildr that sent her the letter and wanted to do something, possibly have dome tea or play activities of sorts?

Finding the room is...tricky, Chaldea is a big place with a lot of servants staying over, its such a large area that its almost hard to even find there room.

Before ophelia could think more, she quickly stops as she finally finds there room she has been looking for in chaldea.

“Ah! Here is it” Ophelia stumbles a bit before standing right next to the door with Surtr behind her, he is still big and tall, and pretty much controlled his size a bit so he doesn’t accidentally destroy anything.

Ophelia checks the time again, its 9:35 PM, almost late, but they already arrived, so Ophelia wants to make sure there here and that this is the right place.

She knocks on the door, then waits for a reply. “Brynhildr? Its my Ophelia! I’m with Surtr, are you here?”

Suddenly, she hears Brynhildr’s voice in the room.

”Ah! You may come in!”

She was relieved at first until Surtr grabbed her arm for just a second.

”Ophelia, are you sure this is a good idea? What if its an attack of sorts?”

She turns to him then gives him a confused but uninterested look. Brynhildr is mostly the type to only stab Sigurd just because she loves him so much.

She did noticed Brynhildr’s voice seemed, off almost. Like she was gasping for air.

Without overthinking, Ophelia takes a deep breath before pressing a button to open the door.

”Listen Surtr, be nice and respect these two okay? I don’t want you to cause any trouble for me.” She glares at him while the fire giant was staring blankly at Brynhildr and Sigurd’s room with a almost shocked expression.

”What? Whats with that expression?” Ophelia looked at him before turning back around and see what made surtr have that kind of expression.

Brynhildr was on the bed, thrusting herself into Sigurd doggy style while he lets out some lewd moaning while relentlessly fucking him as gave such a very lewd facial expression.

Surprisingly, the Valkyrie is still in her clothes.

Brynhildr suddenly stops as she see’s Ophelia and Surtr at the doorway still.   
  
“Ah! Ophelia your here! And you brung Surtr too!” She smiles as she quickly pulls out her throbbing cock as it flops onto Sigurd’s back and cums on it.

Sigurd panted hard as he gripped the bedsheets, seeming to be in a soar high of sorts.

Both Ophelia and Surtr blushed at what they had just witness. The doors quickly closed behind them as they as its just the Four of them in the room now.

”Ah...maybe I haven’t explained more in my letter have i?...”   
  
“What is this!? What is going on!?” Surtr blurted out as he is still red in the face.

Ophelia glares at him, apparently not listening to her for what she just told him earlier.

Sigurd tries to get up a bit but shakes suddenly. “h-haah...S-so g-good~....”

Brynhildr then pats him gently while giving him head rubs and looks back at The two. “Glad you can join in on this fun nightly activity Ophelia-“

”Wait, Nightly Activity???” Both of them said. Have Brynhildr and Sigurd been having sex all night? They do have a lot of mana energy, but Surtr thinks this is ridiculous.

”Of course, my and Sigurd do this every night, and since you brung Surtr here, you can join in too, right sigurd?” Brynhildr looks at Sigurd, who was able to get himself together.

”Mhm, we do this since me and Brynhildr love each other a lot, it helps our Sex appeal a lot” He coughs a bit as he sits up, still naked.

Ophelia understands what its like having sexual frustrations, she has been secretly having it every day and night, up to the point where mastrubation wasn’t enough for her. It’s embarrassing.

Surtr on the other hand, have never experienced Sexual Frustration, but who's to say he could be lying about it? Maybe he has have sexual frustration as well.

He and Ophelia both looked away, blushing at there own thoughts which made Brynhildr and Sigurd noticed it.

”You know, if you want to have sex with Surtr, you can ophelia. Well keep it between us...”

The two turned to them quickly as there faces are completely Red of embarrassment, Having sex, here? With Bryn and Sigurd? 

“W-well-“ 

“NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! OPHELIA!” Surtr quickly blurted out as he crosses his arms, However his red face said otherwise as She puts her hand on his shoulders.

”Surtr...Maybe this could help us in a way? Y’know, help our sexual frustration...?” She whispered to him.

She isn’t wrong, but Surtr hates to admit it, however, he would do anything for Ophelia, no matter how obscure it may be. He lets out a sigh then turns to look at her with a Irritated but nervous expression. 

“A-Alright, Ophelia...Anything for my master”

______________

Brynhildr and Sigurd watched as Ophelia was the first one to remove her clothes, but deep down she feels embarrassed as her Flaccid dick hangs out.  
  
‘T-this is embarrassing...” Her thoughts run wild from the sexual thoughts she is having at the moment until Brynhildr pats her back and helps reassuring her.

“Its okay Ophelia, no need to be ashamed” she smiles softly, meanwhile Sigurd is with Surtr, who is also embarrassed, though he never really wears clothes, his hands are covering his crotch area.

”Surtr, everything will be okay, you have Ophelia and us, it will be a great night” he rubs his shoulders as the fire giant growls under his breath.

He didn’t want to do this, yet, His master is looking at him, she is nervous and scared too, and he didn’t want her to feel like the world is putting pressure on her.

The two suddenly jolted as Sigurd and Brynhildr gently pushed them so they can be closer.

Brynhildr and Sigurd telling them ‘Go on, give it a try’ until they stop pushing them and now Surtr and Ophelia and close to each other, naked and blushing like crazy.

Surtr’s Tall height was enough to make His master feel almost closer to him, even thou he isn’t in his Giant form at the moment.

”Ophelia...Your positive you wanna do this? There’s no turning back after this”

She hesitated at first, she would think this would be a terrible idea. But he is right. There is no turning back once they do this.

Her breast pressing close to his chest, as well as his Flaccid member pressing onto his abdomen. her hands slowly reaching up to the Giant’s face to touch it. His Blushing face inches close to hers. There lips inching closer until they both went in for a kiss. 

It was heaven just as the two part there lips together, as if the two are in a complete high.   
She never knew her Servant’s tongue felt warm instead of a sun type of hot, possibly because surtr does want to hurt her in any way.

Ophelia’s sudden high on lust only deepens when they kiss more passionately, her pushing him made surtr fall on the bed as Ophelia gets on top of him. 

“Opheli-Mnnh!!” His words get cutoff by her sudden kissing again, this time her tongue moves around the inside of his mouth. Its warm, so warm that she felt like she could kiss him forever.

As this was happening, Surtr’s eyes turned to see what Bryn and Sigurd are doing, they seem to be doing there own sexual kissing as well. There kiss broke as the two panted hard as ophelia then moves down a bit to his chest area.

“Surtr...” She starts to rub her hips softly against his large leg, the warm sensation from the giant really turns her on, the only limp member is now completely hard from the friction.

The giant shuddered a bit as she kept making more friction on him. It felt strange having someone be the dominant one for once.

Ophelia suddenly moved up and sat on top of him while grabbing on his chest, her Dick on the middle of his chest.

”O-Ophelia...?”

Ophelia then looks down on him, giving off a slight smirk. ”Surtr...I want you to give me a good Titfuck, got it?”

Surtr has never done something like this, so it was a surprise yet he couldn’t say no to that, she sounded very content about it. 

“Of course, Ophelia”

He then moves his hands to his chest as she begins to thrust back and forth while giving a titfuck Ophelia demanded.   
  


She sighed as if she was in pure ecstasy, who knew his warm chest would feel great for her dick to be rubbed on? Absolutely heaven.

”Is this good enough, Ophelia?” He then rubs it more with his hand on his chest to give it more friction.

“Oh yes~...” she muttered under her breath. 

Brynhildr and Sigurd meanwhile are doing the same thing, and sigurd seems to enjoy it a lot.

”Having my dick rubbed against your chest feels so amazing sigurd~...”

”Does it, Brynhildr? Then that mean i’m doing well~...”

Surtr looks back at Ophelia’s cock, it starts to leak precum on his chest, she’s probably about to cum soon. He wonders if he is also enjoying this too?

”F-fuck...i’m about to cum...!” Ophelia mutters out as she uses both her hands and grope on his chest as she thrust a bit more rougher.

Surtr is suddenly in a sexual high the more her dick was rubbed against his chest, his body starts to feel warm and bubbling as he starts to get wet from rubbing his legs a lot.

”O-ophelia...!”   
  


“Brynhildr~...”

Both of the girls come undone as they thrust at the same time and came onto the boy’s faces, Surtr seemed to get a lot more on him then Sigurd did.

”Brynhildr...You came so much it is wonderful~...” He smiles as hd licks his face off, making bryn Blush more.

’Ahhh...so much semen...’ he licked some off his face as he pants a bit at the sudden high. Just before ophelia can get ahold of herself again, Brynhildr spoke to Ophelia next to her.

”Do you enjoy it?~”

”Y-yeah..this feels good~...” Ophelia Replied.

”Then that means...your ready for what we are gonna do next~...”

”Eh?” Ophelia turned to her, what did she mean by that? Asking this, she then leans in to Ophelia’s ears and whispers something to her.

”Would you like to Impregnate him?...”

Ophelia is suddenly at a lost for words. Her, impregnating surtr? It sounds very risky at first, yet Brynhildr assured her that she will be doing the same for Sigurd.

”I’m doing because, well...me and Sigurd wanted a child for once, even if we are both servants...” she pats her shoulder as Ophelia’s mind wonders a bit.

If she impregnate him, wouldn’t that mean she and surtr have to care for a child? No, she thinks there both unfit and untrained to be parents, but...the idea of filling him up with her semen in his womb seem to tell her otherwise.

”Ophelia...”

She then looks back down at Surtr, who is staring back at her while his face gives a tinted light yellow blush, she must’ve noticed that he knows what his master is thinking.

And he is thinking the exact same thing too.

“Are you...really okay with that, Surtr?”

”If you want to impregnate me, then i, the king of fire giants, will allow you to do it”

hearing this made her sudden get hard again, meanwhile Bryn went back to sigurd, she is already about to start what they are doing as well.

Ophelia grabbed both of his legs as she tries to position herself onto him, she still couldn’t believe she is doing this, about to have sex with him despite her being a human and him a giant.

She thinks it wouldn’t be possible for him to conceive a child.

Surtr panted more as he spreads his legs just for her, his lust in his eyes is already telling her that he wanted to be rammed in, hard.

”Please Ophelia, i want your dick to fill up my wet pussy and your thick cum to fill up my womb~, please, Ophelia...”

Shs suddenly jolted after her those words, yet something inside is telling her to do just that, some form of Raging lust thats clouding her own mind and wants to have the most intense sex ever.

“Surtr!”

She has her dick right into his entrance and without thinking, quickly thrust all the way inside him that she had to seated herself not to hurt him.

Surtr gasped and moaned loudly at the sudden thrust, her cock twitching inside his wet, twitching walls, Everything started to ache a bit until it died down.

Suddenly, Ophelia starts to thrust in and out, one hand gripping onto his while the other holding his leg up to get more friction, his moans are music to her ears.

”a-aaah! O-ophelia~!”

”Fuck, your so damn tight, your walls are squeezing around my dick~!”

While Ophelia and Surtr are both having intense sex, Brynhildr and Sigurd are also getting busy.

”Hnnhg...Brynhildrrrr~...” He buried his face in the pillow as the Valkyrie starts to finger inside him, just so she would make sure she doesn’t try and hurt him once her dick is inside him.

Sigurd however is already needy and wants her cock right now, and Ophelia and Surtr’s moans next to them doesn’t help. He starts to moves his hips as Brynhildr watches him with content and lust.

”Brynhildr, Please just ram into me already, Cum into me as much as you like, i want your Rock Hard Dick into my womb and fuck me like an animal~...”

Her face blushes brightly after hearing this, She really loves sigurd so much, that she wants to in fact, Impregnate him as promised.

”Oh Sigurd!~”

She then suddenly grabs onto his hips with both her hands as she looks down at him. 

“I love you, Sigurd~!”

Without warning, she quickly rams herself into him, it was so sudden that Sigurd choked a bit and moaned loudly. Her ‘Lance’ inside him was huge and throbbing, that it has completely made his Pussy feel full, oh how much he loves her.

She starts to Thrust relentlessly inside him, she was very rough on sigurd, yet at the same time gentle as well, Both there heavy panting filled the room as Brynhildr leans down to Sigurd’s ear while panting, her mind completely foggy.

”I love you! I love you!” She keeps repeating those words as she kept thrusting inside him, hitting onto his cervix roughly that he made such a lewd expression.

”Sigurd, i want to have children with you! I want to impregnate you so we can have a family together~!”

Sigurd pants hard as he smiles full of lust. “Brynhildr~! I want to have children as well~! Ahh~!”

Brynhildr then turns to Ophelia, who is still having a wonderful time fucking surtr to the point she couldn’t think straight.

”A-are you enjoying this Miss O-Ophelia~?” Brynhildr replies between each gasp of air.

”Yes! Ahh! I love fucking him so much, it feels so fucking good~! He will be my perfect Bridesmaid~!”

Surtr’s thoughts are all over the place, his face covered by his arm as he blushes more and moans uncomfortably. Hearing her saying that he will become her bridesmaid, as much as it was ridiculous, Surtr couldn’t disagree with that idea.

“Ophelia~! I-i want to be your bridesmaid~, i want to be pregnant with our children~!!”

Both Sigurd and Surtr are on a Sexual high that might not end, Brynhildr then suddenly got an idea as she then waves to Ophelia, catching her attention.

”Miss Ophelia~”

”Yes Brynhildr? W-what do you need..?”

She then gave a smile as she was still fucking her Favorite warrior, something that she thinks would make everyone happy.

”I have an Idea~”

______________

Sigurd and Surtr are now both on the bed, except Sigurd was on top while Surtr is on the bottom of the bed along with Ophelia under him, while Brynhildr is behind her lover.

They two are full of sweat and blushing like crazy, still needy for there cock to go back inside there wet, dripping, pussies. There eyes full of lust and compassion.

Sigurd moved his hips more as he turns to face Bryn, just so she would see his cute yet lewd face while Ophelia licks on Surtr’s horns, just to get him more excited.

”Well surtr, how about we continue where we left~?” Ophelia replied first.

“Please Ophelia, f-finish what you l-left off, i need your s-semen inside m-me~...”

“Brynhildr, Please full up my pussy again, please~...”

Brynhildr smiles at him. “Yes, i will finish where i left off sigurd~!”

Both Ophelia and Brynhildr position there dicks onto there lover’s entrance until they simultaneously thrust onto them at the same time, there moans completely filling the room.

The two then began to thrust in a rhythmic style, Surtr gasped suddenly while Sigurd placed his head on surtr’s shoulder, panting and with his tongue out. The two could feel both there dicks thrusting and penetrating there cervix open.

”Ahh! Brynhildr t-this is the best t-thing i have ever done w-with surtr~!” She smiles sultry as Brynhildr thrust faster into Sigurd.

”Yes! So do i Miss Ophelia~! Oooh~!” The more she grips onto Sigurd’s hips with each thrust, the more it starts to leave bruises there.   
  
Surtr started to look at sigurd, his eye sight being all fuzzy yet he and Surtr are in such a lustful trance, the pain inside them soon turn into pleasure as they keep thrusting there throbbing cock in sync almost.

”S-sigurd...ahhh! I-i-...” before the fire giant could finish what he is gonna say, the bubbling in his chest and abdomen wouldn’t die down, its like something is trying to come out, or more like something is trying to keep him controlled.

”I-I know surtr~...Y-you love this too~..” Sigurd Replied back, his face closer to surtr’s, Sigurd knows that surtr is really enjoying this, and rightly so. There lewd sounds and moans filled the room, there chest start to rub against each other from the friction.

This is what Sigurd and Surtr wanted.

Suddenly without warning, Sigurd puts his lips to Surtr’s as to two kissed while getting fucked. It only took a minute for the fire giant to realize it but since he is so entranced by list, it didn’t even bother him, he enjoyed this.

He kisses him back into a sloppy yet ecstasy-filled kiss, there tongues entwined with one another as Brynhildr and Ophelia are busy pounding into them more faster this time. Surtr and Sigurd both moans into the kiss as they both hear Brynhildr and Ophelia grunting from each thrust.

”F-fuck...I’m so close...” Ophelia muttered out as her dick starts to get bigger and throbbing more.

”Aahh...Me too~!...” The valkyrie keeps thrusting, but more rough and hard like a jackhammer.

Sigurd and Surtr stopped kissing as they both turned to look at there lovers, they going cum inside them soon, its what they wanted, to get impregnated and conceived there children just for them and no one else.

”M-My beloved, Ahh!, a-are you gonna c-cum inside me? If so p-please, give me all y-your semen inside m-my womb~!” Sigurd yelled out as mind is nothing but a complete mess now, same goes for Surtr.

”O-Ophelia~, Haah~, cum inside me ophelia, fill my w-womb to brim with cum, Knock me up and make me your~!!!” After hearing those words, they both thrust more faster this time, they both want to get knocked up so badly, if thats what they want then they will have it, and everyone feels happy for that.

”I’M CUMMING!!!”

Both Brynhildr and Ophelia have thrusted one last time until they both jammed there cocks into there Wombs, fully seated inside until they filled up there aching wombs to the brim with there semen. Sigurd and Surtr both orgasmed together, it was pure bliss, they finally got knocked up.

The both panted heavily and collapsed onto each other from the Orgasm and Semen, It was so much semen that most of it started to leak out from both there pussies, but they don’t care, they are finally happy to become soon-to-be mothers.

they finally both pulled out from them, seeing the semen leak out of there pussies afterwards.

”What a lovely creampie~” Brynhildr blushes.

”Hahh...i agree, they got filled up real good~..” Ophelia pants, getting a breather for a minute.

The Warrior King and Fire Giant both smiled and panted while trying to down themselves as well from the lustful high, twitching and breathing heavily, Full of sweat and cum.

they are a mess, yet, very happy.

______________

It has been at least a month ever since The four had such an amazing orgy. already Sigurd and Surtr noticed a change in there bodies and gotten the news from the chaldea Infirmary that they are, indeed, now pregnant.

Sigurd was gonna be conceiving triplets, which is a surprise for both Bryn and Sig, yet, there both very happy about this news. 

Surtr is conceiving Twins, which made Ophelia seemed proud to have a child that is Both a possible Servant and Human hybrid. he may be a Monstrous Fire King Of Muspelheim that destroys and burns everything, he suddenly changed after getting knocked up by his own master. 

Maybe thats a good thing.

______________

Already back in the room, Both Brynhildr and Ophelia are sitting on the bed, waiting for there two lovers to finish changing in the change room.

“You two can come out now~” Brynhildr replies.

as they both got out of the change room, they have on the Royal Icing lingerie, not to mention that there Pregnant bellies are now shown off, Sigurd’s is a lot more large due to having unborn triplets that are on there way.

Surtr was a bit embarrassed, having to wear lingerie and show off his pregnant belly right in front of his own master, but she seemed very happy to see him this way.

”My, My, you look very cute in that Surtr~, not to mention our children” she leans to him as her hand touches his belly, the twins are very active inside him, which is a good sign they they will, indeed be healthy babies.

”Not only that...Your chest has gotten slightly bigger too~” she then moves her hands to his chest, they have gotten a bit bigger. after just one squeeze surtr moans softly until milk sprays out, it was enough for the babies to drink once there born.

Brynhildr is also Fondling with Sigurd’s chest with one hand and rubbing his preggy belly with the other hand, smiling next to him while hearing is cute moans of pleasure.

“My Beloved, I’m very happy to finally have a family like we always wanted~” sigurd replied as he caressed her cheeks, making her blush out of embarrassment. she would stab him with her lance out of love, but since he is pregnant now, it might not be the best idea at the moment.

Sigurd then caresses her head while smiling at her as she kept groping his chest. He loves how much she caressed his sore, leaking chest and big belly. 

“I love you, my Brynhildr~”

Next to them, Ophelia caressed surtr’s chest more as she smiles while hearing his cute moans and gasp. she loves it how he moans just for her and only for her, and how Surtr personality sorta changed. She leans to him as she kisses him on the lips while Groping and squeezing his chest more. 

“I love you so much, Ophelia~” he murmurs in between kisses as she smiles, she love this kind of Surtr, being so needy yet cute. 

Both Brynhildr and Ophelia replied to them.

”I love you too~”.

______________  
  


“Brynhildr~ Aren’t our children look so adorable ~?”

”Yes, they look very cute, sigurd~”

Sigurd was rattling a baby toy shaker on top of a Baby Crib with there First born Triplets. Three healthy baby servants, two Boys and one girl. And they all have the same hair color taken after Brynhildr.

They both smile softly as they watch one of there children play with the toy while the others are fast asleep. Bryn put her hand down to caress there soft, smooth cheeks gently.

”I’m so very happy Brynhildr~...i feel like the most happiest parent ever when im with you~...” he touches her cheeks and looks at her, his eyes shine along with hers as they both smile.

”Yes...This is..true happiness for us~” she then picks up the child that was playing with the toy are gentle caresses his tiny head and holding him. 

As sigurd went to get the bottle for the baby, Brynhildr then asked. “Wonder how Surtr and Ophelia are doing with there children?”

”Don’t worry Bryn, let us relax with out new found family~” he then sits next to her while shaking the bottle, the two laying next to each other with there child.

Meanwhile on the other side, Surtr and Ophelia are also enjoying there new found family with there Twin Babies.

One of them, A baby boy giant, about the size of a toddler and looking completely like Surtr, and the other, a possibility normal baby girl.

The baby giant starts to cry as Surtr rocks him, to see if there something wrong.

”He might be hungry surtr” Ophelia mentions while holding the other baby, completely calm and safe around the Crypter.

”Yeah, Yeah, i get what you mean” he chuckles as he tries his best to bottle feeding the baby, He tried breastfeeding one time, but since he forgot the kid had jagged teeth, it hurts like hell. so he has to be bottle fed. 

Luckily the baby was able to take the bottle in its mouth real quickly as Surtr sighs in relief. he is still trying to get used on how to be a good parent, yet he is doing his best at least.  
  
“Thank goodness...”

”Still getting use to parenting there? King of Muspelheim?” She teased a bit, smiling almost.

He chuckles a bit and teased back. “Oh shut up you” before giving her a peck on the lips. Its a strange family, surtr thought, but a loving one nonetheless. They both love there children very much and there new found life.

Ophelia then turns to surtr as she kisses him Then turns back at the sleeping baby human.

”You know, we should plan a baby playdate with Bryn and Sig”

”You really think so Ophelia?” 

“I think it would be nice” Ophelia smiles gently.

This is Surtr’s new life now, he and Ophelia finally have a family together and if anything, it made Surtr very happy with this outcome, and soon his Look alike son will one day be the next ruler of Muspelheim, though he is still a newborn. it was Surtr’s most happiest moments with Ophelia.

He then turns back to her, holding the Baby Giant now suckling away on the bottles as he gave off a soft smile.

”I think that is a Wonderful idea, Ophelia”.


End file.
